Wojna światów/II/06
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Księga II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VI. Dzieło dni piętnastu. Przez pewien czas stałem na wzgórzu, chwiejąc się i nie pomnąc o własnem bezpieczeństwie. W hałaśliwej owej norze, z której się wydostałem, zdolny byłem myśleć jedynie o natychmiastowem naszem niebezpieczeństwie. Nie zdawałem sobie wcale sprawy z tego co się stało ze światem, nie przeczuwałem wcale tego, bądź co bądź, niezwykłego widoku. Spodziewałem się ujrzeć Scheen w gruzach — a znalazłem wokoło siebie piekielnie posępny krajobraz z innego planety. Przez tę jedną chwilę doznawałem wrażeń nieznanych ludziom zwykłym, lecz aż nadto pospolitych dla biednych stworzeń, nad któremi panujemy. Było to uczucie, jakiego zapewne doznaje królik, gdy, powracając do swej jamy, spotka się tam z całym tuzinem robotników, kopiących fundamenty pod mający się stawiać nowy dom. Uczułem pierwszy przebłysk myśli, która później stała mi się zupełnie jasną i przytłaczała mię ciężarem swym przez czas długi, że jestem zdetronizowany, że nie jestem już panem stworzenia, lecz zwierzęciem pomiędzy innemi zwierzętami, deptanemi stopami Marsyjczyków. Los nas, ludzi, podobny będzie do owych królików: ukrywać się i czuwać, uciekać i chować się; panowanie człowieka i groza, którą się otoczył, były odtąd na zawsze skończone. Lecz skoro tylko zdałem sobie sprawę z tego położenia, zdziwienie ustąpiło miejsca głodowi, jaki uczuwałem po tak długim przymusowym poście. W stronie przeciwnej dołu, widać było po za czerwono obrośniętym murem kawałek ogrodu, który uszedł ogólnego zasypania. To mi podało myśl i poszedłem, brnąc czasem po kolana w Czerwonem Zielsku. Nadzwyczajna bujność tej rośliny dawała mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Mur otaczający ów ogród był parę stóp wysoki, a kiedy chciałem się nań wdrapać, spostrzegłem, że wcale nóg do góry podnieść nie mogę. Zacząłem więc iść wzdłuż niego, aż natrafiłem na sztuczną skałę ułożoną z kamieni, po niej tedy wdrapałem się na ów mur, a ztamtąd spadłem do ogrodu będącego celem moich marzeń. Tam znalazłem parę młodych cebul i trochę marchwi, oraz parę bulw gladiolusowych. Wszystko to zebrawszy starannie, przedostałem się znów przez rozwalony mur i szedłem wśród szkarłatnych i karmazynowych drzew w stronę Kew — było to jak przechadzka wśród olbrzymich kropli krwi — cały czas zaś przyświecała mi tylko jedna myśl: zdobyć więcej pożywienia i wlec się dalej póki sił starczy, byle dalej z tej przeklętej piekielnej okolicy piaskowego dołu. Opodal, w trawie, rosło parę grzybów, które również zjadłem, potem zaś natrafiłem na płynącą płytko brunatną wodę, która zalała łąki. Jakie takie pożywienie, które zdobyłem, zaostrzyło tylko mój apetyt. Zrazu zdziwił mię ten wylew w tak gorące suche lato; lecz później odkryłem, iż spowodował go nadzwyczajny, tropikalny wzrost Czerwonego Ziela. Skoro tylko bowiem napotkało ono wodę, stało się natychmiast olbrzymiem i nieporównanie rozmnażającem się. Nasiona jego formalnie sypały się w wody Weyu i Tamizy, a szybko rozrastające się gałęzie formalnie zatykały koryta obu rzek. W Putney most na rzece zginął w tych czerwonych zaroślach, a w Richmond woda z Tamizy wypchnięta rozlewała się po łąkach Hampton i Twickenham. O ile rozlewała się woda o tyle postępowała Czerwona roślinność aż do owych zburzonych willi w dolinie Tamizy, które wraz ze spustoszeniem, które tam poczynili Marsyjczycy, kryły się całe wśród tych czerwonych dżungli. Później Czerwone Ziele znikło prawie równie szybko jak wzrosło. Stoczyła je pewna zaraza, pochodząca, jak się zdaje, z nieznanych bliżej bakteryi. Wszystkiej rośliny ziemskie wskutek działania doboru naturalnego wyrobiły już w sobie pewną siłą odporną, przeciwko bakteryom — nie poddają się im nigdy bez zażartej walki; lecz Czerwone Ziele gniło jak ciało martwe, pod wpływem bakteryologicznego rozkładu. Gałęzie blakły, potem kurczyły się i kruszyły za lżejszem dotknięciem a te same wody, które niedawno zasilały ich wzrost, unosiły je teraz do morza... Pierwszą, moją, czynnością za zbliżeniem się do wody było ma się rozumieć ugaszenie trawiącego mię pragnienia. Połknąłem jej spory łyk i instynktownie żuć zacząłem liście Czerwonego Ziela; nie smakowały mi, były wodniste i miały smak metaliczny. Woda w tem miejscu okazała się dość płytką, by módz przejść; puściłem się więc tą drogą, pomimo iż Czerwone Ziele plątało mi się pod nogami; ale gdy spostrzegłem, że w stronę rzeki wylew był głębszy, zwróciłem się do Mortlake. Drogę rozpoznawałem po rozmaitych ruinach pojedynczych domów, płotów, latarni i tak wreszcie wydobyłem się z owych mokradeł pod górę prowadzącą do Roehampton i dostałem się na błonia Putney. Tutaj krajobraz zmienił się. Z dziwnego i nieznanego stał się dobrze znanym, lecz zrujnowanym. Kawałki krajobrazu wyglądały jak po przejściu cyklonu, inne znów jakgdyby mieszkańcy tylko co je byli opuścili na dni parę, lub też spali spokojnie wewnątrz swych domów. Mniej tu było Czerwonego Ziela na drzewach, nie piął się Czerwony Powój. Szukałem pożywienia na drzewach, zajrzałem do kilku domów, lecz te były widocznie poprzednio już napadnięte i ograbione. Resztę dnia przesiedziałem w jakimś sadzie, będąc zanadto zmęczonym, by iść dalej. Przez cały ten czas nie widziałem ani jednej istoty ludzkiej i ani śladu Marsyjczyków. Spotkałem tylko parę głodnych psów, które chyłkiem uciekały przed memi ujmującemi nawoływaniami. Niedaleko od Roehampton napotkałem dwa szkielety ludzkie, ogryzione na czysto, a w lesie rozrzucone kości kilku kotów i królików oraz czaszkę owcy. Pomimo, iż żułem niektóre z nich w ustach, nic z nich już wydostać nie mogłem. Po zachodzie słońca wlokłem się drogą do Putney, gdzie dla jakowegoś powodu widocznie musiano zastosować „Gorący promień“ a w pewnym ogrodzie niedaleko Roehampton znalazłem tyle młodych kartofli, żeby trawiący mię głód zaspokoić. Z tego ogrodu dobrze było widać niżej położone Putney i rzekę. Widok to był szczególnie rozpaczliwy, poczerniałe drzewa i ruiny, rozlana rzeka czerwona od karminowego ziela. Nad tem wszystkiem zaś cisza. Myśl, jak szybko nastąpiło owo okropne spustoszenie, napełniała mię i trwogą. Czas jakiś sądziłem, że ludzkość zupełnie zgładzona ze świata została i że ja stoję tam jako ostatni żywy człowiek. Trochę dalej na wzgórzu spotkałem znów inny szkielet z oderwanemi ramionami zawleczonemi o parę łokci od korpusu i to mnie coraz bardziej utwierdzało w mniemaniu, że z wyjątkiem kilku może podobnych do mnie niedobitków, ludzkość w tej przynajmniej stronie świata zupełnie już wyniszczona została. Marsyjczycy, myślałem, poszli dalej, szukając dla siebie pożywienia i w tej chwili niszczą już może Berlin, Paryż a może skierowali się ku Północy.